Those Magical Nine Months
by JakeisNessiesBitch
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are married and living in Seattle, Washington. Before they move into their new house, they decide to have a little fun. But, "a little fun" turns into a series of months known as "Pregnancy". LEMONS AU? ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. January

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does... She also owns that stupid vampire Riley, wich is a huge downgrade. **

**A/N: Well, I came back, just like I promised! I know that this story will blow your mind. There is a lemon in this chapter, but it's not an intense one; sorry. **

**Enjoy though! I feel uncomfortable dedicating this chapter to anyone just 'cause that be kind-of like hitting on whoever I would've dedicated this to.**

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

**January**

Seven years, that's how long I've known Jacob. We met in our sophomore year of high school. He was in my math class and we had to sit next to each other. Jacob wasn't exactly a mathematician, but I was immediately smitten by him the moment he introduced himself. Jacob and I remained best friends and eventually turned into something more during senior year. Jacob and I decided that we would both go to the University Of Alaska and kept up with schedules, work, and grades. In the end, we worked out really, really well.

Jacob proposed to me last year while we were watching "Edward Scissor Hands" on pay-per view. It was obvious what my answer was, and we were married on our old high school campus in La Push, Washington. My parents loved Jacob as did the rest of my family, and Jacob's dad and all of his old football buddies always picked on me like I was their little sister.

Four months ago, Jacob thought it best that we should move out of our apartment on the La Push Indian reservation and find someplace bigger and fit to live in. We immediately began house searching and found a cute one-story house in Seattle in a neighborhood where every house was three miles apart.

We're moving in four days and our tiny apartment is filled with cardboard boxes. We decided we would move in without any help and we would do just fine. I'm lying on our bed, stripped of sheets and pillows which Jacob -very brilliantly- already packed away into an unlabeled box.

"Hello, Mrs. Black." Jacob purrs from the doorway.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I try to arch my neck to see him, but he's beyond my line of sight.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Jacob's tone is teasing.

"Jacob, what is going on?" I'm just about to get out of bed when Jacob jumps out in nothing but a leopard-print Speedo.

"Rawr baby, rawr." Jacob claws at the air and has me clutching at my sides laughing.

"Jake, take that off, right now." I cry out between laughter.

"Your wish is my command." He laughs as he rips off the Speedo.

"Jacob!" I yell as he stands there naked.

"What? You told me to take it off!" He acts offended and puts his hands up.

"Jacob, I don't want to see your pee-pee right now!" I cover my eyes, pulling my shirt over my eyes.

"Yes, that's right, take off your shirt!" He laughs, jumping onto the bed.

"Jake, Jacob, its wiggling!" I squeal. He laughs and stands on the bed, shaking his pelvis.

"Is it still wiggling?" He laughs.

"Jacob! Stop it!" I turn away, laughing.

"Let's just have a little fun before we move." He laughs, getting on his knees and kissing me sweetly.

"Fine, just don't wiggle it like that again!" I laugh and he slowly takes off my shirt.

"Yeah, take it off!" He cheers and throws my shirt off to the side.

"Jacob, I swear!" I cover my chest with my arm and he kisses slowly up from my belly button to my neck, over my arm.

"I'm sorry." He smiles as he licks from the bottom of my neck to the very bottom of my ear.

"Jake." I moan and he slides off my pants.

"Yes?" He laughs, playing with my underwear, running his thumb from hipbone to hipbone under the elastic band.

"Don't laugh." I tell him, covering my hands over my mouth.

"Why would I-oh." He bites his lip to keep from laughing at my Hello Kitty underwear.

"Shut up!" I smack him playfully.

"These are my favorites." He smiles and slides them off of my legs painfully slow. We're now fully naked and he kisses me slowly, our tongues rubbing against each other.

"I'm sure they are." I whisper into his ear and he moans.

"Don't toy with me Ness." He nips at my lower lip as I lean back.

"Or what?" I ask and he lays back. I lean over and straddle him.

"Or I'll have to tease back." He laughs as he suddenly thrusts his pelvis up and I yelp.

"You suck." I laugh and we begin to make out again. He rolls over so that he's on top of me and he hitches one of my legs around his hip as he hovers over me.

"So punish me." He laughs as he slides in torturously slow. I grab the tops of his shoulders and grip at them, digging my nails into his skin.

"Jacob." I moan and he chuckles, sliding in and out slower and slower.

"Say please." He laughs and I grip harder, needing friction.

"Please." I whimper.

"I don't think you really want it." He teases.

"_PLEASE_ damn it!" I cry out and he picks up the pace, satisfying my "need for speed". The coil in my stomach begins to push together as the room gets really hot and Jacob's mouth is on mine. He's going fast now and I'm yelling so much its embarrassing. I yelp his name and he quickens the pace again.

"Whoa Nessie." He moans and the speed he's at is perfection, making me feel superhuman.

"Jake." I moan and he runs his hands up and down my figure. His mouth on mine is delicious and I'm feeling my stomach tighten with anticipation. He pulses against me and I can feel he can barely take it anymore. He cries out my name as I feel him snap inside of me and the coil in my stomach snaps and Jacob sighs, sliding down next to me, gathering me into his arms. I glance at the clock: _TWO HOURS _we were at it.

"I love you Renesmee. Sleep now, tomorrow is a new day." He whispered into my hair and kisses me again before we fall asleep there, intertwined with one another.

* * *

"C'mon Renesmee, just please try to set up the cable for me." Jacob whines from the kitchen as he's trying to install the microwave.

"Ugh, fine." I shuffle into the bedroom and grab the cable cord from the cardboard box labeled "TV". I pulled the cord all the way out and look for the hole at the back of the cable box. I find it and stick it in. It fits in perfectly and I grab the other end to stick into the television.

The dimmest light in the world isn't giving me much to work with so I open the blinds to let in some light. I find the hole at the back of the television and try unsuccessfully to plug it in.

"C'mon." I mutter as I try to stick it into the hole. I'm becoming frustrated quickly and I lean back, running a hand through my hair. "Just ease it in." I talk to myself, trying to slide it into the hole. It's not working and the ceramic change jar sitting on the side of the table is threatening to fall off. "Son of a bitch!" I yell, and shove the ceramic jar off of the TV stand and it breaks into six large, sharp, shards on the floor.

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" Jake called from the kitchen. I pick up the shards and place them on the dresser, running my hands through my hair again, sweat making my stringy curls stick to my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble and try to stick the cord back into the TV. Jake jogs in and laughs at the vision of me in these short-shorts bent over, trying to find where to put this cable.

"Here, I'll do it." He shoves himself into the space between the TV and the stand behind it, and with one flick of the wrist, its in. "All done." He smiles and I smile back sarcastically.

"Thanks." I mutter and cross my arms.

"Hey, don't get mad. I'm just extremely experienced with electrical appliances." He smiles and I back him into the dresser.

"Really?" I ask, leaning up to kiss him.

"Jacob the Cable Guy, at your service." Jake smiles and rests his elbow on the dresser as I reach up to kiss him.

"I can get used to that." I lean in and he leans back, laughing.

"OW!" Jacob yelled, and pulled back a bloody elbow.

"Oh my gosh! Jake, are you okay?" I lean back and look at his elbow where two of the enormous shards are sticking out of his arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just need a band-aid." I shake my head as Jacob tries to wiggle out of the space between the dresser and the TV.

"Jake, hold on, lay your arm out." I ordered and he does as he is told. I pick out the first piece and he yelps out in pain. "Oh, Jake, I'm sorry. Here just one more, take a deep breath with me…ready? One…Two…Three, breathe!" I ease the ceramic out of his elbow and he winces.

"Oh god, that was horrifying." Jacob gasped. I laughed and ran into the bathroom, glad we put all of our stuff in there already. I pulled out some toilet paper and wrapped his arm in it.

"C'mon, we have to take you to the hospital, you need stitches." I grab his good arm as he tries to talk me out of it.

"We don't need to go to the hospital, I don't need stitches." He protests but I drag him out to the Rabbit and start the engine.

* * *

"Oh, Renesmee!" Jake called from the bedroom and I laughed jogging into where he lay on the bed, watching cable television.

"Yes?" I asked and Jake pouted.

"My arm is killing me; can you rub it for me?" Jake asked, gesturing to the four stitches on his elbow.

"Oh, of course, right after I get you that ice cream you requested." I added sarcastically.

"I want a rub, forget the ice cream." Jacob laughed.

"Whatever you desire." I bowed, not wanting to say his requested name.

"Whatever you desire… He waited.

"Mr. Black." I spit through my teeth.

"There you go." Jacob laughed.

"Are we done playing this game? We haven't even put together the chairs." I complained and Jacob hopped out of bed, turning off the TV.

"Yes, thank you. Let's go put together some chairs, oh love of mine." He smiled and kissed me sweetly before walking out to the dinning room where our two-seater table sat, waiting to be accompanied by chairs.

"Alright, you get your chair; I'll get mine…sound fair enough?" Jake asked and I nodded. I opened the box with the first mahogany wood chair lay in pieces. I took them out slowly, not wanting to break the wood. I could hear clacking and clanging as Jacob took his wood out of the box and rolled my eyes.

I stuck the first wood peg into the seat on each side and then the backing. I attached the two and began to attach the legs. The first three legs fit in easily but the forth one wouldn't go in without a fight. I sat on the leg as the chair lay on it's side so that it was over the peg and hoped my weight would shift it into place; no dice.

I sat down with some force this time and felt a little budge. The third time I bounced up and down on the leg as it stood over the peg and it shifted into place with a loud snap.

"Yes!" I smiled and turned around. Jake was eyeing me half-lidded like a frigging lizard. "What?" I asked and Jacob closed the distance between us.

"Let's do a little role playing…you be you, and I'll be the chair." Jake wagged his eyebrows at me and I laughed. He kissed me, holding me against him for a moment and then released me, holding onto my waist.

"Renesmee Black, I love you. You make my wildest dreams come true." He smiled as he kissed down my neck.

"I love you too Jacob Black, _you_ make _my_ wildest dreams come true." I smiled and he lifted me suddenly off of my feet, walking into the bedroom and tossed me onto the bed.

"Now my love, we shall… Well, make love." Jacob laughed and with that our clothes were on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, well what did you think? Wait! Don't tell me! REVIEW IT! **

**Review and I promise another chapter soon. I have already written it...it's just waiting for you!**

_Chapter two: Help me! I'm so alone! REVIEW so I can be published...please! It's so cold and alone here!_

**See what I mean? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. February

**A/N: Hey y'all! Gaby here! Well, I know I haven't been writinf a lot lately, but school's about to start and I'm officially a mess...**

**Well, I dedicate this story to.... ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS! **

**Yay! Everyone gets some lovin'! Enjoy!**

**February**

Last night comes back in flashes and I blush thinking of everything that happened. I stretch and push my arms and legs out in front of me, yawning. I pretty much roll out of bed and pull a shirt and some pants over my naked body and realize that Jacob isn't in bed with me. I shuffle towards the smell of coffee and end up in the kitchen where Jacob is standing in a black pinstriped suit and a burgundy tie.

"Well, hello Mr. Black, don't you look sharp." I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me so I can peck him lightly on the mouth.

"First day at work, I have to look my best." He smiles and sips from a coffee mug.

"That's right, first day. Are they making you work?" I asked, eyeing his suit. He shook his head and set down his mug.

"No, it's just observing today, they wont have me out on the field until next week. They want me to dress to impress so, that's what I'm doing." He laughed and I leaned against the countertop, laughing with him.

"Who would've thought, Jacob Black: EMT." I laugh and Jacob shrugs himself off of the counter and kisses me so that my heart flutters.

"I'll be back at four. It's not supposed to take long, and I will be driving the ambulance around soon." He kissed me again, pressing me against the countertop.

"Mmmm. I'll miss you." I whisper against his cheek and he laughs a little.

"I'll miss you too, but it's nine AM and I've go to get to work." He laughs, kissing me again.

"Alright, but you'll be wearing that suit more often." I laugh, grabbing his tie and reeling him in. He chuckles as I kiss him again and we walk out to the door.

"Bye, love you." He smiled and whacks my butt before winking and hoping off the porch steps.

"Love you too!" I call out to him and he jumps in his car, waving as he pulls out. I close the door and decide that a shower is best seeing is though I have a major case of sex hair and a hair brush just won't do the trick. I take my time unknotting my hair and letting the hot water run over my skin. I get out and dry myself, dressing in a pair of jeans and a red tank top.

It isn't until I'm in the kitchen that I realize I miss Jacob.

I sigh and open up the fridge, hoping to find something to eat. As soon as the air from the fridge blows across my face, I'm immediately disgusted with everything in the fridge. I know I have to eat something or I'll be hungry and tiered all day, so I opt for an apple and bite into it, hating the way it tastes. I sit down on the couch in the living room and decide maybe I should just look around the house. I get up and walk into the kitchen again.

It painted a sunshine yellow and has white appliances. On the fridge are picture-frame magnets with pictures of Jake and I. Jake and I on a cruise, Jake and I kissing, Jake and I on the beach. They cover the fridge and I laugh to myself. I take another bite of the apple and move into the office room.

The office room is painted a light grey and has on long desk running along the north wall with papers and two laptops laying on top of it. Two swivel chairs are the only seats in the room and I look at the picture of Jake and I hanging up on the north wall above the desk. It's pretty big and it's of Jake and I on our wedding. I smile at that and walk into the bedroom.

The bedroom is still hot and sweaty and I turn up the AC before walking any further. I glance at the big bed wrapped in sleek, blue sheets and at the walls painted a deep blue. The small hallway leading to the bathroom has a closet on either side and I walk into the bathroom where a shower and a small tub with a sink on either side of the bathroom. One side has womanly essentials, perfume, and hand soaps while the other has a razor, some deodorant, and a hair brush. I shake my head and continue to chew on the nasty apple.

I walk back into the bedroom and smile at the pictures on the dresser. In one, it's Jacob and the guys playing football. In another, it's Jacob, the guys, and myself all smiling in a group photo, and in the last it's Jake and I kissing, Jake took the picture of us in front of our apartment one day and I'll never forget the way that kiss felt for me.

I look down at the apple and realize I want some meat…bad. I rush into the kitchen and throw the apple away, digging in the fridge for some kind of meat. All there is, is chicken and hot dogs, and that takes to long to cook at this point. I run outside with flip flops at hand and jump onto Jacob's motorcycle. I had never rode on the motorcycle without Jacob and realized the risk I was taking. I shoved the helmet over my head and drove off to the nearest McDonald's. I pull up to the drive through and ask for a hamburger. When the lady asks what kind I become frustrated.

"It doesn't freaking matter, I just need some meat!" I yell and she tells me to drive up to the next window. I shove a ten at her and she hands me my change, I drive up to the next window and rip the bag out of the guys hand, speeding out of the McDonald's towards the house. When I get home, I rip open the bag and stare at the hamburger in the bag before taking a huge bite out of it.

DISGUSTING.

I gag and run into the kitchen, puking into the sink and trying to hold my hair back. The vomit isn't letting up and I feel like all of my insides are pouring out at top speed, not giving up. I clutch at my stomach after tying my hair back and vomit into the sink again. My stomach is churning and tears are pouring down my face. I rinse my mouth out with the cold sink water, and rinsing out the sink before I shuffle into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and feel empty and nauseous.

I lay down in bed and close my eyes, laying back and letting the fan dry the sweat on my face. But I can't fall asleep. The smell of that greasy hamburger is revolting and I hold my nose as I throw it into a Target bag, and then another one. I toss it into the garbage can and spray Lysol everywhere. I lay back down in bed and hold my stomach, curling up before falling into a deep, deep, deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up what feels like weeks later and realize it's only been three hours and I have four hours until Jacob gets home. I decide I should probably take another shower and do just that. After taking another shower and dressing in the same clothes as before, I make my way into the living room and read a little before Jake gets home. As soon as I sit down on the couch, my back starts to hurt like crazy. I get up and feel dizzy when I do. I'm a wreck and sleep didn't even help.

I open up the fridge and take out an extra, extra large frozen pizza and stick in the over for when Jake gets home. I don't understand why I feel so sick, its driving me nuts. I puked two more times and brushed my teeth at least six times before Jacob finally got home.

"There she is." Jacob laughed before scooping me into his arms and kissing me passionately.

"Yeah, here I am." I smiled and Jacob looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" His smile faded.

"Nothing, I think I got a little bit of food poisoning." I shrugged and Jacob looked at me incredulously.

"From what? Nothing in the house right?" Jacob gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"No, it was fast food." I shook my head. Jacob gripped me harder and shook my shoulders, my head snapping back and forth.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Yes, I'm fine! Why was he shaking me like this.

"Yes!" I cried and he looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong Nessie? Why are you so pale?" He asked. I didn't realize I was so pale, I thought I was just a little sick.

"I'm fine." I shook my head.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" Jacob asked, concern written all over his face.

"No, Jake. I'm fine." I kissed him slowly, trying to dissolve any doubt from his conscience.

"Okay." He smiled, half lidded. I laughed, putting my hands on either side of his face.

"I made you a pizza." I laughed and he shook his head.

"I'm hungry for something else." He licked my neck.

"Jake, I'm just…I'm not in the mood today." I whined. Jacob pulled back to look at me.

"Okay." He sighed.

"C'mon, Jake. I promise, some other time…okay?" I searched his face. He raised his eyes to look at me.

"Promise?" He smiled, his choppy, black hair obscuring his dark brown eyes.

"Of course, would I lie to you?" I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his eyes.

"No, no you wouldn't." He smiled, putting his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss me slowly. "Now, about that pizza…" Jacob laughed against my lips.

"Right, I'm on it." I laughed, pulling away from him. Jacob caught my upper arm and kissed up my arm, up my neck, down my cheek, and onto my lips. I felt pins and needles go up and down my body.

"I love you." Jacob whispered against my neck, rubbing his nose against my neck. I shivered with pleasure and began to breathe heavily.

"Jacob." I moaned, running my hands over his chest.

"Yes?" Jacob whimpered, loosing control.

"Don't try to get me in the mood, or you won't get your pizza." I whispered in his ear and walked away, into the kitchen to grab the pizza out of the oven.

"You little tease." Jacob laughed from behind me and smacked my butt.

"I am not." I smacked his arm and handed him three slices of pizza, taking one for myself. I was actually hungry now and I kept my food down. We watched Meet Joe Black while eating our pizza and I cried like a baby when "Joe" and Bill walked over the bridge.

"C'mon, time for bed." Jacob lifted me off of the sofa and into our bedroom. I laid down on the bed and curled up in the sheets, Jacob crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight." He kissed my cheek and I drifted slowly into a light sleep. I kept waking up over and over, I just couldn't stay asleep.

I was in a forest. A deep, thick forest and it was raining. Lightening flashed in front of me and split a tree in half. Maggots flooded out of the crack in the tree and crawled up my legs and arms, finding their way into my eyes and ears. I ran, the maggots flying off of me as I ran; faster and faster. Thunder cracked and threw me awake. I screamed at the top of my lungs and began to sob.

"Jake!" I yelled and he threw his thick, muscular arms around me.

"I'm here, I'm here, shh." He soothed.

"Jacob." I cried, "The maggots Jacob." I screamed.

"I'm here, the maggots won't get you." Jacob rubbed my back, letting me cry it out.

"They're everywhere!" I screamed.

"No, no they're gone. They left." He soothed. Outside it was thundering and lightening, pouring rain like a hurricane. I was sweating but it was freezing cold out.

"Jacob, you love me?" I asked. Jacob laughed, a single nervous chuckle before answering.

"Yes, Renesmee. I love you more than anyone and anything." He kissed my forehead, wiping the sweat off of my face.

"I love you Jake." I wept and he gathered me into his arms. I fell asleep, quickly drifting into a deep sleep.

"Renesmee…Nessie, wake up." Jacob shook me lightly and I fluttered my eyes open.

"Huh?" I woke up, reaching for Jacob's strong, muscular neck. Jacob chuckled and leaned forward, letting me wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed me slowly, his tongue rubbing against mine until he moaned and I leaned back laughing.

"I have to go to work, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Jake smiled and I stroked his face, softly tracing my fingers across his handsome features.

"Do you have to go to work?" I whined and Jacob pecked me softly.

"I do, I know, I don't want to leave either. But there's a lot we can do when I get home." He added suggestively.

"We'll se about that." I shrugged and Jake kissed my forehead and nodded.

"Whatever you want baby." He smiled and squeezed my hand before walking out of the room.

"Wait!" I called and jumped up from the bed, feeling a little bit of vertigo as I swung my feet over the bed. I flew out of the door right into Jacob and he steadied me, laughing.

"Yes?" He laughed.

"I just wanted to see you in your suit." I laughed and pulled on the lapel to his jacket.

"You'll have time to see it when I get back." He smiled, toying with the strap to my tank top. I laughed and kissed him goodbye. He walked out the door and to his car before driving away. I walked back into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal. My head hurt like crazy and I felt like I was about to throw up again.

I groaned out loud before rushing to the sink and gagging, feeling my stomach churn and gurggle inside of me. I brushed my teeth again and decided I would watch TV. I watched some stupid cartoons and drank three glasses of water. My feet were throbbing and I felt so deflated I could barely get up to greet Jacob when he got home.

"Renesmee, I think we need to get you to a doctor." He shook his head as I lay with my feet across his thighs while watching TV.

"I'll be fine Jake. Don't worry, I'm just a little sick." I held his hand, trying to reassure him.

"No, Ness. Last night you woke up screaming that the maggots were after you. Look, tomorrow, I'll take you to the doctor's office. We can't just leave you like this. I worry about you." He sighed.

"Look Jacob, if anything is wrong, I'll go to a doctor myself. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much." I smiled.

"Okay, but if things get worse, you'd better let me know." He pointed his finger at me and I laughed.

"Of course, you'll know everything." I promised, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so yeah, I got myself a little more put together since the first chapter, so I promise to publish more frequently! Hope you guys liked it! Review for more! **

**PLEASE!**

* * *


	3. March

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight, StephMeyer does, but I do own the name I made for the baby! Which may or may not be in this chapter... **

**A/N: Well, It took a while but, here it is. Don't have much to say this is my fave chappie so ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

March

It's been exactly two months since that first torturous week, and I feel a lot better. Jake has the day off and we're at Seth's condo in La Push. Today is Seth's birthday and we're all here for a barbeque. I'm sitting on Jacob's lap -due to the fact there are no more chairs left- and talking with Paul and Embry. I'm stuffed and I feel like I'm about to explode when Seth announces it's time for cake.

We all stand around Seth as we serenade him with our crappy version of "Happy Birthday" and he laughs when Paul hit's a high note that should be burned and locked away. Cake is passed out and I just pick off of Jake's piece. Lately, I've been eating enough for two and I feel bloated.

I'm laughing at a corny joke Paul made when my best friend, Emily taps my shoulder.

"Renessie, I need you for a sec." She whispered and I got up, following her into the house.

"What's up Emily?" I asked.

"I need a pad, or a tampon…anything! I think I just got my period." She whispered frantically. I nodded and went on a hunt to get my purse from the room where all of the purse's and bags were scattered everywhere.

"Here, my last pad." I handed it to her and she smiled.

"Thanks, I just did a high kick for Seth, showing him that new dance class routine I just learned that should be put in a horror movie... You sure you don't need it?" She asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I haven't had my period in, like, forever." I waved a hand dismissively.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" She asked.

"No, I've always been inconsistent. I'm usually late anyway." I realize it's been two and a half months since my last period and I feel a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She hugged me and rushed into the bathroom. I made my way back outside and sat back down on Jacob's lap. Jacob licks my ear quickly, darting his tongue out.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered into my ear and I smiled, rubbing his cheek.

"Thank you Jacob, that's really sweet." I laughed and Jacob sighed into my shoulder.

"I'm beat, I think it's time to go." He mumbled. We got up from our chair and said goodbye to everyone, leaving Seth for last. He begged us not to go, but Jacob explained that he has to work bright and early tomorrow.

"Jake, I have the same shift as you, and I'm up." Seth chuckled.

"Well, I live farther away, you could walk to the station if you wanted to." Jacob laughed and Seth nodded.

"Good point, see you tomorrow man. And Nessie, you look beautiful, I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to talk to you guys. But, hey we're still on, me and you for the game Wednesday, right Jake?" Seth asked, referring to the basket ball game they were going to watch this Wednesday.

"You know it." Jacob laughed and they bumped fists before we left.

The car ride home was sweet. Jacob told me about how great I looked and I felt so happy, I went to sleep light headed.

The next morning I feel terrible. I think it has something to do with the beer I split with Jacob. I have an enormous headache and I realize Jacob left without saying goodbye. My eyes swell up and I begin to cry…no, not cry, sob.

I look over at the clock and realize it's three fifty-five. Holy crap, how long did I sleep. I have a spastic sobbing attack and Jacob walks through the door in his EMT uniform.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why do you care?" I yelled and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Renesmee, open the door." Jacob knocks, sounding concerned.

"Go away!" I cry and I sink onto the cold bathroom tile.

"Nessie, just tell me what's wrong." He pleads. I'm suddenly so fed up with Jacob, I want to rip his face off.

"I need you to get away…now!" I scream and I hear Jacob take in a ragged breath.

"Renesmee Black, open this door right now before I have to smash it in." He threatened.

"No, ass hole!" I scream and Jacob's fist comes through the door right above the handle and unlocks the door. He charges in and sees me crumpled on the floor. His face softens and he gets down on his knees.

"Tell me what's going on." Jacob's voice is soft and caring. I fell into his arms and wept.

"I don't know." I repeated over and over.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." He whispers and lifts me effortlessly, laying me down softly onto the bed and kissing my forehead.

"Jacob, I'm so, so sorry." I cry. He nods and wipes the tears from my eyes, silencing my sobs with his lips.

"I know, I know." He chants while holding me close. I fall asleep and I can feel my limbs go numb.

When I wake up, the room is dark and I can hear rain outside the window. It's raining hard and when I looked at the clock, it was two-thirty in the morning.

Jacob is laying on his stomach, snoring like a wildebeest and I get up and walk into the kitchen. I search everywhere for something to eat but only come up with cold onion rings from Seth's barbeque. I chew them, enjoying the cold onion flavor -as sick and twisted as that sounds- and I down it with some chocolate milk. I feel a lot better, but I'm not tired as I shuffle into the living room and realize that I'm still hungry.

I ate a cold burrito, some grapes, egg salad, sushi with chocolate syrup on top, and washed it all down with orange juice. I'm stuffed my the time I limp back to bed and I fall asleep quickly. When I wake up again, it's because I can hear Jacob cursing in the kitchen.

I shuffled into the kitchen and Jacob looked at me like I was nuts.

"Did you eat the burrito in the fridge last night?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Renesmee, don't lie to me." He glowered.

"Maybe." I shruged.

"Maybe? I need that for work!" Jacob sighed.

"Okay, no." I smile as honestly as possible.

He wiped his finger across my mouth and pulled back, showing me chocolate syrup that he wiped from my face. I stared at the floor sheepishly and Jacob shook his head.

"You went on a rampage last night, you ate everything." He shook his head and looked over at the stove clock.

"I go to go to work, I'll see you later." He laughed a bit and kissed me. "Onion rings?" He laughed and I felt myself blush.

"Love you." I muttered as he walked out of the front door.

"Love you too." He called back. For the rest of the day, I sat around and ate Frito's with chocolate syrup. I felt like a frigging pig when Jacob got home. I hadn't brushed my teeth, changed, or even taken a shower today.

"Renesmee, is there something wrong? Your only twenty-three, you can't be going through a mid-life crisis already." He laughed. I felt offended and my eyes watered for no reason.

"No, I'm fine." I stuck my nose out in the air.

"Listen, why don't you get in the bathroom and wash up, okay?" He asked, rubbing my arm. I nodded and stalked off into the bathroom. While in there I noticed something that had cold chills running down my spine; a box of tampons.

My head swirled as I got dressed and I walked out into the living room.

"Hey, there she is, how are you? You want to watch Forgetting Sarah Marshall with me?" He smiled and I shook my head.

"I'm going to stop at the pharmacy." I mumbled. He nodded and threw me the keys. I missed and became instantly frustrated. "Do you always have to throw shit?" I yelled and stormed out of the house.

I started the car and sped off towards CVS. I walked into the aisle for pregnancy and picked up a Clear Blue Easy pregnancy test. I shuffled up to the register and placed the test on the counter.

"Just this?" The bratty forty year old asked from behind the counter.

"Yes." I spit through my teeth.

"Oh honey, you do not need this, I can already tell you're pregnant, nice and cranky." She rang up the pregnancy test and by the rime I ran I walked out of the store, I was surprised I didn't rip that old bitch's head. I power walked into the bathroom and past Jacob.

I sat down on the toilet seat and pulled my pants down. I opened up the pregnancy test and read the directions. I did what I had to do and left the test on the sink, sitting on the cold bathtub and waiting for the timer on my cell phone to go off, signaling it was time to find out.

A million things run through your mind when you find out you're pregnant.

Is the baby healthy? What are my parents going to say? Can I support this child? Will things work out? Will Jacob still want me? Am I ready for this?

The timer went off and I realized the answer to my last question…I'm going to have to be.

I got up slowly and closed my eyes. I took the test into my hands and took in slow, even breaths. After around twenty seconds of having a nervous breakdown, I looked down at the test and saw the answer to my question. Clear Blue Easy, was _clearly _blue. A big bold **YES** was printed on the stick and I felt my heart drop into my feet. I had to tell Jacob…now.

I walked out into the living room and Jacob looked up at me. He got up from the sofa and stood in front of me.

"Look Renesmee, I know lately things have been weird, but I'm willing to help you, okay?" He held my upper arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, I uh, know why things have been weird lately." I mumbled, looking down. Jacob ducked his head to look at me.

"Well, what is it?" Jake asked, laughing a little. I slid the pregnancy test out of my back pocket and handed it to him slowly. Jake took it into his hands and looked down at it. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened up

"Who peed on this test?" Jake asked, looking up at me.

"The muffin man." I spat.

"Ooo, guess it was you." Jacob laughed. I grimaced and looked up at him.

"So, now what?" I asked and Jacob shrugged.

"I think, I think that maybe we should have the baby." He sighed.

"Well, I don't think we should." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think I want to have the baby." I mumbled and Jacob's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What, I don't-. Listen, I want us to do this. I think we can do this." He smiled.

"Jake, it's a long, painful process. And, I think it's better if I just end it." I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Listen Ness, imagine a little me, or a little you running around the house. Imagine how happy this baby would make us. It would make things so much happier around here. I'm going to take responsibility. I'm going to love this baby almost as much as I love you." Jacob smiled. I stared at Jacob, feeling overwhelmed.

"Jake, I don't doubt you, or your ability to take care of this baby, I know you can do this… I just don't think _I_ can." I felt tears slide down my face.

"Renesmee, you are amazing. I know you can take care of this baby. I know we can; together. Look, we are going to have this baby okay?" He smiled at me and it broke my heart. I fell into his arms and let him hold me.

"W-w-what are you g-g-going to d-do about w-w-w-work?" I sobbed.

"Look, I'll pick a different shift so I only have to work a couple of days a week." Jake promised.

"We're going to do this?" I asked. Jacob didn't answer and just nodded.

"I'm going to set up an appointment for you to get see how the baby is doing." Jake smiled before hurrying off to set up the appointment.

Suddenly, I felt…happy…hopeful…I felt…whole. I knew this baby would be in good hands with Jacob and I as it's parents. I wanted to know what it was; boy or girl. I had to think of a name and make sure it had a good nickname.

"Okay, tomorrow at nine AM…Okay?" Jacob asked, rushing into the room. I nodded and put my hand over my stomach and rubbed slow circles on it.

This baby would be loved like no other.

* * *

"Well, you are indeed pregnant." Dr. Van announced, smiling at his charts. Jacob squeezed my hand and we both sat there with huge smiles plastered on our faces. "You're three and a half months along." The doctor smiled.

"Excuse me?" I felt my heart rate stop.

"Three and a half months." The doctor repeated.

"Wow." Jacob sighed.

"That was the night we were 'having a little fun' before we moved in." I eyed Jacob.

"That fast?" Jacob asked.

"Your sperm is very strong Mr. Black. It runs in the family too, I remember giving your mother the ultra-sound for you." Dr. Van laughed.

"Thanks?" Jacob shrugged.

"Well, I think you might want to start thinking of a name." Dr. Van smiled.

"What sex is it?" Jacob asked. The doctor shrugged and pointed towards and old-looking computer.

"Would you like to see if you're far enough along to tell?" Dr. Van asked, sitting in front of the screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, most women are ready earlier than others. Some women have to wait five months, others wait for around… three months." Dr. Van turned the computer screen on and pulled out a bottle of gel.

"Um, okay." I laughed nervously.

"Sit right up here and lift the paper gown up to right underneath here." He pointed to right underneath my chest and I nodded, lifting the paper gown I had to put on and laying back on the table.

The doctor squirted out the clear jelly-looking goop on my stomach and rubbed it around with what looked like a computer mouse. On the screen was a static-y gurgling and then a black and white picture showed up on the screen.

On it was what looked like a tangerine attached to a small pillow.

"There he is." Dr. Van smiled.

"He?" Jacob and I asked simultaneously.

"Oh yes, he's a he." Dr. Van smiled, "It was hard not to notice it was boy. He has quite the large penis." Dr. Van laughed.

"Just like his daddy." Jacob laughed and I smacked his arm.

"Well, the baby's due date is on the charts out front. You can go ahead and take a look at it on the way out." Dr. Van continued to look at the screen. "Oh! Would you both like a picture?" Dr. Van asked. I nodded and Dr. Van hit two buttons before handing me a small Polaroid of the ultra-sound.

On the bottom of the picture it read: **Renesmee Carlie Black, 6/22/09, BABY BOY** I smiled and handed it to Jacob. He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"You guys can go ahead and check out. I'll leave you to get dressed." Dr. Van walked out of the room, and Jake grabbed my clothes from the table and handed them to me. I slipped the paper gown off and pulled my shirt and pants on.

We walked out into the lobby and got the due date for our baby boy: September 12, 2009 the chart read.

"What are we going to name our baby boy?" Jacob laughed and I shrugged.

"Adam." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He looked up.

"Adam…Adam Joseph Black." I smiled. Jacob's face lit up and he kissed me.

"I love that name." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So, it took me a while to come up with the name; but I think it's pretty bangin' if you ask me! I asked around for the sex and everyone's vote was for a boy. Except for my brother Joshua, but he's mentally inefficient anyway. (I'd say "retarted" but that's not _Politically Correct_.) Anyway, I hope you guys are as happy as I am! I promise I'll update a little sooner this time!**


	4. April

**Disclaimer: Sooo, you know the drill, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah.... BY THE WAYYY! I was talking to "Brand New Eyes" (Alex) and my other friend Madi at lunch today and I told her about the one scene where Renesmee shows Jacob the positive pregnancy test and he goes "Who peed on this?" Welp, according to Madi, that was a line in an episode of _George Lopez_. So, I guess I need to put a disclaimer on that too so... DISCLAIMER!**

**OHH! And, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW DAMN IT! I need at least twelve reviews for me to post the next month entry! **

**MAKE IT HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

April

"Jacob, that piece goes here." I stuck the last plank to the crib into its proper slot and sighed.

"Here, let me help you up." Jacob grabbed the tops of my arms and lifted me. My back cracked a little and I gasped. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine." I rubbed the small bump that used to be my flat stomach.

"Are you hungry? I could run out and get you something." Jacob rushed through his words.

"No, Jake. I just ate that taco you bought me like, five minutes ago." I laughed. Ever since we found out I was pregnant, Jacob has been in overdrive: getting me my every heart's desire, rubbing every sore muscle, and helping me with everything around the house.

"You're sure, right?" He asked. I nodded and he leaned in to kiss me. I held my stomach as Jacob held me close.

"Look, you can call Seth. I need the both of you to come with me so we can all go to the movies. I think we all deserve a day off." Jacob laughed and ran out of the office room to get Seth, installing the second baby monitor in our room after drilling it into the office room/new baby room. I picked up nails and discarded instructions for the crib, my back creaking with every movement.

Seth and Jacob came in, laughing like Bevis and Butthead.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, what movie are we going to go see?" Seth asked, chuckling.

"I don't know. I was hoping you guys would look it up for a dear ol' pregnant girl." I laughed. Jacob shook his head laughing and Seth chuckled.

"Why don't we just chill out here? We never got a chance to watch _Forgetting Sarah Marshall _any ways." Jacob shrugged.

"Okay, I guess I'll make popcorn." I smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"No, no, no, no. I'll do it." Jacob caught my arm and walked ahead of me.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant, not stupid." I laughed and shoved him out of the way.

"Let me do it Ness, please. I feel like you're already doing so much for us, I just want to do something for you." He smiled. I thought for a moment and moved out of his way.

"C'mon Seth, you can help me find the movie." I grabbed his arm and we walked into the living room. Seth sat me down before looking through the film titles and finally finding the movie. He popped it in and we waited for Jake to come in with the popcorn.

"Jake, don't get mad, but I really want some meatballs." I sighed. Jacob looked over at me.

"Seriously?" He asked. I could not tell if he was mad or not.

"Yeah, some meatballs and spaghetti." I rubbed my stomach.

"It would be my pleasure." Jacob smiled and got up from the sofa. He pretty much ran out the front door and drove off to get my meatballs.

"He really loves to serve you hand-and-foot." Seth smiled.

"I know." I sighed.

"He just wants you to understand how happy he is. He has always wanted a baby. When we were kids, he used to tell us that he always wanted a son. One that he could play around with a teach baseball to, ya know?" I nodded and Seth laughed. "He even told us he wanted to name it Adam, or Andrew…something like that." Seth shrugged. I felt my heart flutter.

The name Adam was a unanimous decision. That baby boy would be so lucky. Jake and I were going to be the best parents ever.

I promised myself that much.

Jacob came back with enough Italian food to feed a small village in Africa and Seth, Jake, and I stuffed ourselves with it. After watching _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_, we sat around and joked about it.

"The best part was when he did the handstand and was like 'What's up, my feet! That's what's up!'" Seth laughed.

"No, the best part was when he did the handstand and was like 'I'm doing a handstand mother fucker!'" Jacob laughed.

"The whole movie was the best part." I laughed and Jacob rubbed my back.

"We got to get you to bed." He smiled and I leaned back against him.

"Yeah, me too, I'm beat. I'll catch you guys later." Seth waved and showed himself out the door. Jacob's mouth was on mine the second the door closed.

"I love you Renesmee." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you too Jacob." I smiled. Jacob rubbed the bump on my stomach and smiled.

"I can't wait until he starts to kick." Jacob smiled.

"I can." I laughed. Jacob hugged me close for a moment and then stared at me.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed." He whispered against my neck and helped me up off the couch. He got up from behind me and we walked into the bedroom. I changed into pajamas and Jacob took off his shirt and jeans, lying down in bed. I lay down next to him and he held my hand against his face.

"I feel like you want to tell me something." I whispered. Jacob laughed a little.

"I think we should discuss some things." He whispered.

"Like what?" I whispered back.

"Like what we want the baby to look like." He smiled through his whispers.

"Okay, you go first." I smiled. Jacob cleared his throat before listing the characteristics of his dream baby.

"I want him to have bronze hair, just like yours. And, the exact same green-brown eyes that made me fall in love with you that first day in math class." Jacob kissed the inside of my hand and I giggled.

"I want him to have straight, shaggy hair at the top of his head, just like yours. With strands falling all around his face in thick, black disarray." I laughed. Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I want him to have the same creamy skin you have." Jacob laughed.

"I want him to have a big, sweet smile. One that breaks my heart, just like his dad." I kissed the tip of Jacob's nose.

"I want him to have tiny, chubby hands and feet." Jacob laughed.

"I want him to have a round, sweet face." I whispered against Jacob's hand.

"I want him to be happy in the life we give him." Jacob smiled.

"I want him to be loved every second of the day and be the happiest kid in the world." I yawned.

"I think that's enough for now, I can tell you're tired." Jacob chuckled.

"Okay," I yawned again, "But, I think it's time to tell my family about the baby…soon." I whispered.

"We're going to have to. Hopefully Emmett doesn't kill me." Jacob laughed.

"Jake, I know it seems like Emmett hates you, but he doesn't. He just plays the big 'tough guy' role to intimidate everyone who walks through the door." I laughed and Jacob chuckled.

"Alright, well I think now's a good time to sleep." Jacob rubbed my stomach.

"I know Adam's going to love you." I whispered. Jacob stopped rubbing circles on my stomach. "You're going to be an extraordinary dad. Adam's going to be really lucky." I kissed Jake's neck and he sighed.

"I hope so, he makes me happy already." Jake sighed again. Jacob must have kept speaking, but I was so tired I fell asleep. Jacob hummed while I slept and I could feel him rubbing the small bump on my stomach.

At one point in the night, I heard him ever so faintly whisper, "I love you Adam."

The month passed by in a blur. Between the morning sickness, the sore feet and back, the weird cravings, the mood swings, and all of the crying; I was ready to tear my hair out.

"Nessie, c'mon everyone's waiting!" Jacob called from the front door. I stuck my thin arms into the cardigan Emily bought me and wobbled out towards the front door. Jacob smiled when he saw me and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"I feel fat." I sighed.

"You look beautiful, the only thing big about you is your belly, you're pretty much a twig all around, kay?" Jacob laughed. I sighed and leaned against him.

"Let's go." I groaned. Jacob helped me into the car and started the engine. Jacob held my hand as he backed out of the driveway and out onto the road.

"Are you excited?" Jacob asked. I nodded and leaned back in the seat, rubbing my stomach. "Your stomach hurts?" Jacob asked his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, just a little." I rubbed my tummy, which was now at least three inches wider than the begging of the month.

"You wanna stop at the drug store? Are you hungry?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake, chill out. I am fine. If I need something, you'll be the first to know." I whined. Jacob rolled his eyes and stared at the road. "What, am I annoying you?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I just wish you wouldn't answer me with all of the attitude all of the time." He sighed. I let go of Jacob's hand and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, but you keep asking me if I want something and it gets pretty annoying." I complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I'll just stop caring whether or not you need anything." He yelled sarcastically.

"Maybe I would like that better." I yelled.

"I'm sure you would. It's not like you ever listen to anyone else about what's better for you anyway." He shrugged.

"Oh, don't you tell me I'm the one who's stubborn." I yelled.

"Too late." He cried.

"Is it too much to ask to want to be alone sometimes?" I yelled.

"Well, maybe I'll just leave you alone more often." Jacob yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Y'know what Jacob, it feels like you're always blaming crap on me." I yelled.

"You're so freaking paranoid." Jacob yelled, putting both hands on the steering wheel.

"Gee, I wonder why that is!" I yelled.

"What's your problem?" Jacob yelled and I felt my face heat up.

"You!" I yelled. Jacob was quiet. I felt instant regret for telling Jacob that he was my problem. I couldn't say sorry, my mouth wouldn't let me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Jacob sniffled but when I looked at him, his face was expressionless.

"Jake, I…" I looked over at him and his face softened a little. In a regular situation, I wouldn't have cried, but since I'm pregnant; I began to sob.

Jacob sighed and pulled over on the shoulder of the road and shut off the car. I put my head in my hands and just cried, and cried, and cried.

"Ness, I'm sorry. I know your having a tough time and you can't really control your mood swings. I'm sorry." He placed his arm around my thin shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and Jake kissed my lips, fueled with love and passion. I smiled as best as possible and Jacob gave me a heart-breaking smile in response.

"I'm sorry Jacob. You are definitely not my problem, you are my solution." I held his face in both of my hands and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you Renesmee, don't forget that. I'll never stop loving you." Jacob smiled. I stared at him and he winked at me before starting the car.

We made it to Emily's with seconds to spare.

"Took you two long enough." Emily scorned. I rolled my eyes as Emily hugged me and waved at Jacob.

"We had some traffic on the way here." Jacob smiled. Emily nodded and Sam came up from behind her.

"There she is, look at that mommy-to-be glow." Sam smiled and hugged me warmly. I felt myself blush as Jared and Paul came walking in from the backyard of Emily and Sam's house.

"Hey Jake, you're one lucky guy, Renesmee looks awfully pretty when she's pregnant." Jared nudged me and I smiled as Paul wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I might just take her home with me." He laughed. Jacob gave Paul a warning glance and Emily decided to intercede.

"Look, we have burgers and hotdogs out there." Emily placed her hand on the small of my back and led me outside where on the patio there was a table with tons of food pilled on top.

"Thanks Em." I smiled.

"Help yourself." She smiled. Jacob came outside behind me and he pilled a plate with a whole bunch of food.

"C'mon we can share." He smiled. Jake and I sat down and everyone else followed. Seth came outside from his spot in the bathroom and Jake and I greeted him.

Jake fed me French fires and macaroni salad from our plate and I ate a hamburger. I fed Jake cold slaw and he kissed me when he was finished, getting up to throw away our plate.

"You guys are still cute together." Emily sighed. I laughed at her expression and Sam smiled.

"They still have that newlywed happiness, it's like they never run out of it." He smiled and kissed the top of Emily's head. Jake came back and kissed my cheek, handing me a coke.

"Jake, I can't drink this." I smiled apologetically.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It had caffeine in it; caffeine is bad for the baby." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I'll get you something else." He smiled and took the soda away for me.

"Thank you Jake." I smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"Anything for you." He smiled and walked back into the house. Jared and Paul made gagging noises and I stuck my tongue out at them. Jake came back with a glass of fruit punch and I kissed him passionately.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're very, very welcome my love." He laughed and Paul shook his head.

"Man Jake, what happened? You used to be so tough." Paul laughed.

"Renesmee, that's what happened. Now shut up and eat your hotdog before I shove it where the sun doesn't shine." Jacob threatened. I laughed and Paul bit into his hotdog obediently. I really did have a lot of fun at the barbeque, and when Jake and I got home, I sat on Jake's lap on the living room sofa.

"I love you Ness." Jake kissed up my neck and across my cheek.

"I love you too Jake. Thank you for everything you've done for me." I giggled when he nipped at my lower lip.

"Hey, it's my pleasure…you're my pleasure." He whispered suggestively into my ear.

"Jake, stop. I don't think sex is very good for the baby." I smiled and Jake sighed.

"What if he needs a little shaking?" He laughed.

"Jake, please spare me." I smacked his arm and he nipped at my bare shoulder.

"I like this tank top." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, ow!" I laughed as he sucked on my shoulder. He pulled back and laughed.

"Now you are officially my territory." He smiled and I stared down at the red hickey on my shoulder.

"I thought this meant I was your territory." I lifted my left hand and waved my fingers at him. He kissed the ring on my ring finger.

"It does, I just like the taste of your skin." He laughed.

"Do you remember when you proposed to me and I said yes, and then you put the ring on my finger… do you remember what you said then?" I asked, playing with the band on Jacob's finger.

"I said it was a perfect fit, just like me and you." He whispered against my shoulder.

"I never realized how very right you were until our wedding day." I whispered against his neck, and I leaned in to the crook in his neck. He put his chin on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I never realized how crazy beautiful you were inside and out until you talked to me that day in math class." He laughed.

"It never crossed my mind that we could ever have a baby together." I whispered honestly.

"I thought about it once, I never really thought it could happen." He sighed. I could tell he was trying his best not to sound sad. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, silencing him with full-lipped kisses.

"Well, it's happening, and it's too late to back out…you're not backing out on me are you?" I laughed. Jacob shook his head and kissed me again.

"Never." He smiled.

"Now what am I going to do about this?" I asked, gesturing to the red mark on my shoulder.

"What? That is the official 'Black Bite'. You should be happy I gave that to you." He laughed and I buried my face into his shoulder.

"I hope Adam isn't a pervert like you." I joked and Jacob laughed.

"Oh, but I'll be teaching him everything I know, on the contrary." He kissed the tip of my nose and I laughed, feeling happier than I did when I found out I would be having a baby boy with my one and only love, Jacob Black.

* * *

**WOOP DE WOOP! Alright homies, hopefully this chapter was up to standard. I just had to update so quickly becuase I got such AMAZING feedback from you guys! Remember; 12 REVIEWS! OH YEAH! SHOUT OUT to ALEX! And also to Madi for saving my ass on that discalimer thing! (But Alex more just 'cause she's my favorite TBL 33) lqtm, welp, SEE YA!**


	5. May

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, but I do own the boobs on my chest... or at least... what's there. **

**A/N: Sooo, I know it's been a while and you guys are probably annoyed with me just like everyone is annoyed with the overly-drunk girl at the party... yeahhh, S'okay I understand. BUT! I come baring apologies and a new chapter for my story! BY THE WAY! I'd like to dedicate this chapter BRANDNEWEYES because, I feel kinda bad that she's just reviewing all the chapters she missed and not getting anything in return so.... I'm giving you the chapter! (A lot of people would like this so you'd better be happy, hoe!) **

**HEADS UP! **

**I'm writing a new story called "Mend This Heart" look out for it because it's totally different from anything I've ever written on fanfic before. I think it might just be my favorite project yet!**

**ENJOOOYYY!**

**

* * *

**

**May**

I looked down at my stomach in this sundress that Alice bought me years ago, but was three sizes too big. I never had a chance to wear it, but now, the dress fully exposes my now, quite pregnant looking stomach. I sighed and walked out into the living room where Jacob lounged, watching the TV.

"Okay, I'm ready." I sighed, feeling fat and tired.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Jacob smiled, getting up from the sofa and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and cried. "What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"I'm huge." I cried. Jacob laughed and pulled my back at an arm's length to look at me.

"No you're not. You're stomach may be sticking out, but you are perfect. You have a wonderful, gorgeous motherly glow and the rest of you is skinny, even if your belly isn't." He smiled. I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"Fine, let's go." I sighed. Jacob helped me into the car and closed the door for me. Jacob sat in the driver's seat and sighed.

"C'mon it can't be that bad. I'm sure they'll be more happy then wanting to kill you." I smiled and rubbed Jacob's back. He shook his head and laughed.

"I sure do hope so." Jacob pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road from Seattle towards Olympia. The drive was around an hour or so, but when we arrived at my parent's house…it felt like we could definitely use more time.

"This is it." I grabbed Jacob's hand and we walked up the front porch steps. He squeezed my hand before I knocked three times on the front door. They're was a loud squeal before the door flung open and Alice spun me into her arms.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Alice squealed. She spun me around and I could feel my stomach churning.

"Alice." I warned and she backed up, looking down at me.

"What's with the uh…the belly?" She asked her smile fading.

"Little sister!" Emmett called from the staircase and jumped off of the stairs, skipping at least six or seven stairs.

"Oh shit." Jacob muttered. Jasper materialized from the kitchen and his face lit up as he raced Emmett to get to me first.

Emmett shoved Jasper and Jasper elbowed Emmett in the ribs in the battle of the brothers. Emmett and Jasper immediately stopped when their eyes dropped towards my stomach.

"Hi." I waved weekly and Jacob's hand began to sweat, intertwined with mine.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and now Rosalie stood, pilled in front of the doorway staring at my stomach.

"Can we come in?" I asked, laughing nervously. They parted on either side of the doorway and Jacob and I shuffled in. My parent's, Edward and Bella, came walking into the living room where we all stood awkwardly. Carlisle and Esme came shuffling in and stared as well.

"So, uh. How are you guys?" Jacob asked. I turned towards him and he shrugged. I shook my head and looked back at my brother's Jasper and Emmett, standing with their wives, Alice and Rosalie. My parent's were shocked and Carlisle and Esme didn't look much better.

"Fine…" Edward broke the silence.

"Well, um this is Adam…Adam Joseph. And uh, he's due September 12." I laughed nervously. Alice and Rosalie smiled and Bella did too. Edward looked about as happy as he was going to get and Carlisle and Esme looked like they were about to cry they were so happy. Emmett's face turned bright red as he lunged for Jacob.

"Stop!" Rosalie yelled and grabbed his arm. She smacked him upside the head and Emmett winced.

"What the hell Rose?" Emmett complained.

"Stop it, you should be proud! You're going to have a nephew soon." She smiled. Emmett crossed his arms and huffed.

"Whatever." He mumbled, acting like a little kid. Jasper smiled a little and Alice jumped up, rubbing my stomach.

"What an amazing name, Adam Joseph…I like it, a lot. That's a good name, how'd you come up with it? Did you both agree on it? What if it was a girl? Are you going to have another one? September 12 he's due. Wow, that's funny. 'Cause you were born September 10 and Bella was born September 11, that's just really funny." Alice continued and Jasper patted her head.

"Has he started to kick yet?" Jasper asked. I shook my head and Jasper nodded. "Good, I heard it hurts a lot." He laughed and I hugged him.

"What? No hug for me?" Emmett asked and I laughed, hugging him as well. Jacob laughed nervously and Emmett shot a look at him. Jacob shut his mouth and I smacked Emmett's arm. Emmett smiled and flashed all of his teeth at Jacob who stood his ground and stared Emmett right in the eye. Then Jacob did something that made me so proud to be married to him…it made me want to jump him right there in front of everyone.

He flashed all of his teeth right back at Emmett.

Emmett huffed, completely offended and walked towards the sofa, sitting down and turning on the TV.

"I'm really happy your having a baby Renesmee." Bella smiled. I hugged my mom and Edward wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"Thank you. Uh, Jake do have the picture?" I asked. Jacob nodded and pulled out the ultra-sound photo from his back pocket and handed it to my mom. Bella gasped and smiled.

"Carlisle, can we photo copy this?" Bella asked. My grandfather nodded, old Esme hanging off of his arm.

"C'mon everyone, let's go make a copy." Esme laughed, all excited. I walked with Jacob up the stairs. I held onto Jacob's hand, pushing off of him to walk up the stairs. Copies were made for everyone and we were talking about plans, jobs, and all that jazz when Alice just had to bring up the one thing she though was _important_.

"Can I please plan the baby shower? Please, please, please, please, _please_ Nessie-boo oh love of mine." Alice batted her eyes at me.

"Of course Alice, who else would I pick to plan such a tedious, important, life-changing event? You _did _plan my wedding didn't you?" I laughed.

"Bella, she's so much more easier to deal with then you ever were." Alice joked and Bella smacked Alice's arm.

"Well, I think it's time we head home. My back is killing me." I whined.

"I can always help with that." Jacob whispered so only I could hear as I hugged Alice goodbye. I hugged my parent's and my grandparent's goodbye and hugged Rosalie goodbye as well. Before I left, there was a long and tearful goodbye between my brothers and me. Promises to visit soon and Alice's promises to torture me with baby shower plans were exchanged and Jake helped me into the car as my family waved from the porch.

Jake got into the driver's side and smiled. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He smiled and kissed me on the mouth. He pulled out of the driveway and held my hand on the way home. We got into bed and I felt my back crack as I tried to turn over.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, holding my waist.

"Yeah, I just, ouch! Oh, oh my goodness." I held my back around Jake's hand and he got up and walked around the bed and to my side. He scooped me up from the bed and set me on my feet.

"Better?" He asked, holding me upright.

"Mhm." I whimpered.

"No, it's not better. C'mon let's lay you out." He put his hand behind my shoulder and bent down to put his hand beneath my knees.

"No, no. I'm okay. Really." I sighed and Jake looked up at me.

"Renesmee, do you need anything for your back?" He asked. And here's where the weird part comes in. I suddenly felt really, really, _really_ horny. I noticed Jacob's bare, broad, muscular, bronzed, chest and his adorable face. His dark, shaggy hair hung in front of his chocolate eyes, just begging for my fingers to pull on it.

"I don't need anything for my back." I purred, sex dripping from every word. Jacob looked at me with a confused look on his face. I pushed my mouth against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his thick, muscular torso.

"Jake." I moaned and he responded immediately, rubbing me in every direction. I knew sex was not an option, but you don't have to always have sex, to satisfy your needs. I grabbed at Jacob's upper arms as tendrils of my hair fell onto Jake's face. He sat down on the suede chair next to out bed and I sat on his lap, kissing down his bare chest and neck. He moaned and my loose shirt fell down, revealing my 'Black Bite' and Jacob laughed, kissing it tenderly. I threw my head back as Jacob kissed up my throat and kissed my lip passionately.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"Hm?" Jake asked, opening his eyes.

"I'm really tired." I sighed, feeling defeated. This damn pregnancy was even messing with my sex life.

"It's okay." He mumbled, he picked me up and placed me on the chair, walking into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"I'm going to take a shower." He called back.

"But you just took one." I sighed.

"A cold one." He yelled. I rolled my eyes, instantly feeling terrible for putting Jake in his current position.

"I'm sorry." I called. There was no response from the bathroom, only the sound of the water running in the shower. I sighed and waddled into bed. Twenty minutes later, Jake walked in with his pajama pants on and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight." He sighed.

"Goodnight." I mumbled. That night, Jake and I fell asleep, intertwined with one another until I was jolted awake by a dire need.

"Jake, Jacob, wake up." I shook him and he lifted his head.

"Huh?" He groaned.

"Jake, I want a milkshake." I shook him and he sat all the way up.

"What?" He asked, looking at me as if I was from another planet.

"I want a milkshake." I smiled. Jacob narrowed his eyes and stared at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He cribbed.

"Jacob, can you go out and buy me a milkshake…a peanut butter one." I batted my eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep Nessie, you're just tired." He rolled over and closed his eyes.

"No, I'm serious. _Please_?" I bounced up and down, whining.

"Renesmee, the only milkshake place is out in Forks." He complained.

"Oh please, please, please Jacob." I whined.

"Renesmee, I'm exhausted. I'm going to have to drive for about two hours to get you a damn milkshake." He muttered.

"_You're _having a hard time? Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to carry this heavy ass baby and be cranky and moody all the time?" I cried my voice cracking.

"Jeez, ugh, fine." He rolled out of bed and shoved a pair of Nike's on his feet. "Peanut butter, right?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. I nodded and he shook his head before walking out of the door. I laid back and watched the ceiling fan until Jacob got back and handed me the milkshake at least two and a half hours later.

"Here." He spat.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He crashed into bed and fell asleep, with his shoes on his feet and his keys in his hand. I finished the milkshake and felt a lot better as I lay my head on Jacob's huge, muscular chest and fell asleep, dreaming of Jacob and I skipping through peanut butter cup fields.

* * *

Even my freaking teeth hurt when I woke up. My whole body was aching and shaking. It had been half a month since the milkshake incident and Jake had finally gotten better. I felt like crap and leaned up, looking around. Jacob was at work today and I felt like shit.

"Oh." I groaned, and got out of bed. I took a slow, hot shower, just letting the hot water run over me. When I finally though of a good reason to get out, I stepped out and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen and made eggs, swallowing them hungrily. I walked into the baby's soon-to-be room and held my bulging stomach.

"I love you Adam, you have a wonderful life ahead of you." I smiled, humming to the baby boy inside of me.

"You got that right." Jacob hugged me from behind me.

"Hey, you're home." I smiled, turning around and kissing Jacob warmly. I looked at Jacob and realized he had dark circles under his eyes. "Oh Jake, you look so tired." I stroked his eyelids and he leaned forward a little.

"Yeah, I think I am pretty tired." Jake smiled.

"Go ahead and take a nap." I kissed his cheek and he shook his head.

"No, I wanted to take you out to dinner." Jacob smiled and kissed me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, excited. I hadn't been out to dinner since our honeymoon.

"Yup, I know it's been a while, but, I think we could really use some alone time, me and you, an intimate dinner." He smiled and kissed my neck.

"Okay, sounds good." I laughed as he licked my neck.

"Well, why don't you put a dress on, something nice, not really fancy?" Jacob smiled.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go get ready now." I smiled nervously.

"Hey," Jacob grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at him, "I love you." He smiled. I smiled, feeling relieved.

"I love you too." I laughed and walked off to wear the new maternity dress I had just bought. I slipped on the dress and laughed at myself when it got stuck over my belly. I shoved it over my bump and put on a pair of brown pumps to go with my brown dress. I pulled my hair up and rubbed a light colored lip-gloss on.

I walked out into the living room where Jacob's face lit up when he saw me.

"You look absolutely stunning." He kissed me and wiped the lip-gloss off of his mouth. I laughed, feeling lighthearted. "You might want to take that off or we might have a problem." Jacob laughed suggestively. I wiped the lip-gloss off slowly and all of Jacob's attention was undoubtedly on my mouth.

"I'm ready." I smiled innocently.

"Oh god, this is going to be a long night." He laughed and I held his hand tenderly within mine.

"Isn't that what we want?" I smiled and he helped me out towards the car.

"For two." Jacob smiled at the host. He was a big guy; his arms were bigger than my thighs.

"You got it." He smiled and wagged his eyebrows at me. I had to do a double take, or I wouldn't have believed it.

"Hey baby, name's Philip." He winked. Jacob ceased to notice and I felt my face heat up. Jake turned and smiled at me. I must've looked agitated because he gave me a questioning look.

"Thank you." I smiled when Phillip handed me my menu.

"No problem." Phillip smiled and shoved the menu at Jacob. Jacob obviously caught on to what was going on and held my hand over the table.

"What would you like, love. Order whatever you want." He pushed his lips out and made a smooching noise, winking at me.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I smiled and looked down at my menu.

"What can I get you drink?" Phillip asked, looking annoyed.

"Um, water." I smiled.

"I can't get you a glass of wine or anything?" Phillip asked.

"I'm pregnant." I shook my head. Phillip's eyes widened. This guy must really be an idiot because the baby bump I had was quite noticeable in this dress.

Phillip dropped down to his knees and put his hand on my stomach. "Boy or girl?" He asked.

"Uh." I looked over at Jacob how's eyes were popping out of his head.

"You don't know?" Phillip asked.

"Boy." Jacob spat.

"Nice, what are you guys going to name him?" Phillip asked.

"Adam." Jacob smiled sarcastically.

"Great name, uh so what can I get you sir?" Phillip asked, standing back up.

"I'll have a coke." Jake decided.

"We only have Pepsi." Phillip countered.

"Ah man. Seriously?" Jacob asked Phillip nodded. "Forget it; I'll take an orange soda then." Jacob seemed pissed, and I don't think that the soda had anything to do with it.

"No problem, I'll be right back." He smiled. Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"No problem I'll be right back." Jacob mocked Phillip's tone, sounding more like a drag queen. I laughed and Jacob leaned over the table to kiss me.

"Jake, don't worry about it. I'm here for you, with you, and I love you." I smiled and Jake smiled too.

"Oh and you know I love you." He laughed. Phillip came back with our drinks and we ordered sushi to split. The conversation over dinner was nice, and I loved the food -I mean obviously, I'm pregnant.

"Would you like desert?" Jacob asked me before Phillip got the chance to and I laughed.

"I think desert would be nice." I smiled.

"Desert it is, make it happen Phillip." Jacob snapped his fingers and I had to make a huge effort not to bust out laughing.

"What would you like for desert?" Phillip asked.

"Everything with chocolate!" Jacob spread his arms out and laughed. I smiled and shook my head at him. "Oh, I'm sorry…_please."_ Jacob smiled. Phillip snorted and stalked off.

"Jake, c'mon be nice." I pleaded with him and Jacob shook his head.

"I'm having way to much fun." He smiled. I crossed my arms and glared at Jacob.

"I wonder how much fun you'll have by yourself." I snapped. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Ness, don't be so cranky. For just five seconds can you just make this night about-" I interrupted Jacob's lecture.

"About what? You and me? Well then, leave Phillip alone and let's make it about you and me." I challenged. Jacob's face defrosted as he stared at me.

"Fine, come sit here." He patted the cushion on the booth beside him. I got up from across the table and sat down with Jacob. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Jake, it's been a while since we've been like this." I smiled. Jacob laughed and hugged me closer.

"As long as we're together," Jacob laughed, "I could care less where we go."

"You really mean that?" I asked, feeling happier now that Jake and I were getting along.

"You and me baby, all the way." He smiled. Phillip came back then with a chocolate cake, some brownies, and chocolate ice cream.

"Enjoy." Phillip snorted sarcastically.

"Oh Jake, what did you get us into? I'm getting a stomach ache just looking at that." I complained. Jacob shrugged and grabbed a fork, stuffing his face with chocolate brownies and cake.

"Elp ee out." He mumbled with food overflowing his mouth, which I guessed meant "Help me out." I shrugged and began to pig out on the ice cream and cake.

"This is really good." I laughed. Jacob finished off the brownies and before sticking his finger in the ice cream and spreading it onto my nose.

"There you go." He laughed.

"Son of a bitch." I sneered and shoved chocolate frosting onto his eyebrow.

"Oh you're going to get it now." He snickered and shoved the entire bowl of ice cream onto my face.

"Jacob!" I screeched. I shoved a whole slice of cake into his face and he laughed.

"How am I going to get this off of my neck?! Oh, and my face!" I screeched. Jacob licked up my neck. "JAKE!" I screeched and Jacob laughed.

"Just having a little fun." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, look where 'a little fun' got us last time." I gestured towards my stomach. Jacob laughed whole-heartedly, throwing his head back.

"That's it! Both of you, out!" Phillip stormed in and Jacob threw three twenties at Phillip before linking arms with me and winked.

"Keep the change." Jacob smiled at Phillip before we strutted out of the restaurant and into our car where we busted out laughing.

"Jake, oh my god." I sputtered in between fits of laughter.

"See, I got you babe." Jacob chuckled.

* * *

**So, I know the last part was a bit fluffy, but, hey I'm writing for a months events, cut me some slack. Hope you guys liked it! **

**I NEED 12 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO POST AGAIN!**


End file.
